The Love Letter
by totalweirdo12
Summary: Piper's childhood friend, Jason, suddenly moves back. Two years ago, she confessed to Jason through a letter; but he read it out loud to everyone and made fun of her. He still has the letter and threatens to tell eyerybody if Piper doesn't do what he says
1. Thunder before the Storm

**New story that I though of in my math class. Finally math was useful for once!:))) I got this from a manga I read.**

**WARNING- MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT OCC, SO DON"T COMPLAIN.**

* * *

><p>"Everybody, this is our new student, Jason Grace. He used to live here before he moved so some people may use to know him." The teacher pointed at Jason who gave a tine wave and a huge smile, making his light blue eyes brighten. Every, I mean every girl started cooing, expect one. Our hero, Piper.<p>

"Epp!" Piper sqeaked. The teacher turned to her questioning, "Oh my, someone that all ready knows you. That's great."

_'Why is he back so suddenly!' _She though to herself. Burying her face in her arms as her two best friends, Annabeth and Lacy.

"Piper, we heard that you were childhood friends with the new students, go introduce us!" Lucy told her, not noticeing Piper's sudden quiet behavior, while Annabeth just stood to the side watching Piper carefull with her cold grey eyes. Something seems to be wrong with Piper.

Piper took her head out of her arms and staring tearing up, "Don't just ask me to do things like that." She turned her head to look at him and whispered, "You know, he's the guy that rejected me 2 years ago? He's like my enemy. I really don't want to remember him!"

"Hmm, so you're in love with him?" Annabeth said for the first time. Lucy added in, "Ohhh, never knew you were the type to fall for looks." They both shared secret smirks. Piper didn't even bother replying them.

PIPER'S POV

That's right! I used to be in love with him two years ago. Yeah, how stupid! On the last day of school, I confessed to him with a letter, but he just read it out loud in front of the whole class and made fun of me.

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh, what is this?" A thirteen year old Jason said looking at the letter. Then he read it out loud, I had never felt that much hurt before.

He smirked, "It say 'I will always love you', what a joke." He shared the laugh with the other boys while the girls gave me pity glances, that was the worst day of my life.

*END*

I walked down the hallway deep in my thoughts, _'It doesn't matter, I'll ignore him completely.' _Then when I agreed with my thoughts, someone yelled out, "Hey!"

Just when I was about to turn around I was suddenly glomped, "Long time no see!" A betrayed blush sweeped into my cheeks when I recognize the voice. _'Why is he so dumb sometimes?" _I though as I slapped his arms away. I walk away not even looking at him, "Stop talking to me like you know me."

"'I've always loved you, Jason' You know you were so brave 2 years ago?" That suddenly make my head whip to face him. _'Hm?' _"'All this time, I wasn't able to be honest with my feelings.'" _'What? Those sentences.' _"'When I'm with you, its fun but, sad...'"

I suddenly jumped onto him like I did so many times in the past and like so many times, he caught me. I grabbed his face, "That's what I gave you 2 years ago!"

He just smirked and sighed, " Don't leave embrassing stuff like this to people you hate, but you gave a good reaction like always." This time his eyes soften and his smirk became a smile, "You're so fun to tease like always, Piper. Let's get along again,"

_"What the heck?" _In the end I accepted but I had a feeling that things were going to turn out worst then before.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE! FINISHED!<strong>


	2. Lightning before the Storm

**Next chaper!:)))))**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I forgot to do my homework, exchange yours with mine." Jason said suddenly out of the blues looking down on Piper. Of course, most people would say the correct answer is 'No way.' so that was just what Piper said. "Huh? NO WAY!"<p>

He then turn to face their classmates since Piper sat in the corner, "'I've alway loved Jason,'" Of course like most people she slam her homework on his desk. "Fine! Here!"

It was lunch time and her dad finally took a break from work and bake a special cupcake for her. But just when she about to take a bite, Jason just had to walk over and take it out of her hand, "I'll take this,"

She really hated him at this moment but she knew that becasue he had the blackmail letter on him that she could harm him. _'He's the WORST!"_

It was time to clean the classrooms, Piper already cleaned her share when Jason just had to hand her his broom, with a girl hanging on his arms, "Yo, do this for me or you know what happens,"

_'He much MORE __NASTY __ than before!'_

"We think he just wants to be involved with you," Lucy said excited, she was the school's matchmaker, so of course she liked it when people got together, Annabeth was just at her desk studying for the next test, she was really into love stuff, and neither was Piper.

_'I would like to think that way, too...'_

_'But I don't know what exactly he wants, so I can just jump to stuff like that.'_

_*_Piper's POV*

I was now at the school library as a library committee with Jason. While I was organizing the books Jason was hanging out with 2 girls laughing with them while they flirted with him, "_Just as I though... He doesn't look at me at he's supposed to be a library committee, too."_

Even though I was into my thoughs I still saw two boys walking up to me, I recognized them as Lit and Zethes who were both in my math class.

"Excuse me, can you get that book for me?" Lit asked, as he and Zethes both smirked for some reason. "Sure." I smiled. Too bad I missed the sly gleams in their eyes. While I was getting the book he requested, I heard Jason say something, "What's so fun about looking at the underwear of a girl like her?"


	3. Drizzle before the Storm

**HI! I will finish this story before the others so this story will be updated the fastest! This chapter is about Piper being unsure of her feelings of Jason **

* * *

><p><em>'Eh?" <em>I started to climb down the ladder, _'No way! That's gross!"_

Suddenly someone grabbed me and slammed me into their chest, "What-?" I then turned around to see Jason smile coldly at them "Relive your stress somewhere else. I have a good book on that subject if you like?"

They both decided to run out of the library before I could say anything. Finally he letted me go, "...You should take care of yourself more," Then he walked away, leaving me more confused then anything.

_'I though that he doesn't even look my way at all and yet...'_

* * *

><p>When it was time to go home, rain was already pounding down hard. I saw Jason near the door. <em>'He doesn't have an umbrella...'<em>

_'No. There's now way I would share an umbrella with him just because he saved me.' _I though as I walk pass him almost through the door. Suddenly his _beautiful _voice said something that made me stop in my tracks, "I've always been in love with you, Jason. I'm head over heels in love with you. If it's you, I don't care no matter what you do to me."

I, of course wanting to keep my secret rush back to him.

As we walked out of the school I thought to myself _'I didn't write that much!'_

Soon we were walking in silence, _'How did this turn out this way?' _Suddenly he turned to look at me the same time I did.

_THUMP!_

I turned away as fast as I could. _"He grown so much taller then before. Wait- what am I saying? Idiot!'_ I though as I hit gently slap myself in the forehead. _'I don't want to like him again!'_

Suddenly a familiar landmark passed us, "Hey, didn't we already pass your house?"

"It's alright, I have to pick up a book from the book store up north," He told me. "Huh?"

"This street is dangerous when it's dark so come on." He said, grabbing my hand. I blushed as he held my hand.

_'Could it be that he's worried about me so he walked me home?'_

I was walking around when I saw him sitting under a tree with 3 girls around him. He looked awful. His blond hair seem to be duller, he normal blue eyes were drooping.

"Are you alright, Jason? You look like you have a fever." One of the girl asked him. Another girl mutter, "I'm worried about you.."

" _Cough. _It was cold when I walked home yesterday. _Cough. _It really got to me." He said buring his face into his jacket. _'This is denfinly my fault!" _

I ran up to him grabbing his hand like how he did to me last night, "Come with me, Jason!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I have to left off there but I am super tired. <strong>


	4. Rain before the Storm

**Hi! Sorry I havn't update in soooooooo long. I made 21 copies of this chapter but all made me cry (T^T) so I just pick the 3 best copies and mashed them all together. Hope you like. One last chapter left:)**

* * *

><p>I led him to the nurse's office unsure why I just did that, <em>'He probably thinks I'm a weirdo for dragging him here,'<em>

When we got there however, nobody was in sight, not even the Will, one of our student medical helpers who was always here. I heaved him onto one of the beds located in that place as I looked around for anybody.

A few minutes later, I walked back into the room with only a fever pill I found in a cabinet and a glass of water with no nurse by my side. It seems everybody was either sick or busy at the medical place. He started to get worse with each passing moan and groan. _'I should've just walked home alone,'_

**Nobody's POV**

It was clear to Piper that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. This was really troublesome because Jason had started sweating and shivering. Piper suddenly did the only thing she could think of- she put the pill in her mouth and took a gulp of water, and pressed her lips against his.

_'THIS IS __**NOT**__ A KISS!" _She assured herself as she forced him to swallow the pill. She pulled back quickly and sat onto the chair next to the bed, assuring herself that she still hated him and that was **not** a kiss.

Exactly one minute later, while she was thinking, Jason woke up and sneaked up behind her and grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. "What the heck? Don't sneak up behind me-, wait... your awake?" She yelled angered that he played such a joke on her.

He did look a little bit better and sorry. "You know, you used to be nicer. And wasn't you the one that always said, "Forgive and forget." ?"

Suddenly, Piper felt guilty. How could she be so mean to him just because he rejected her years ago. There was alot of girls prettier than her that Jason could've liked. It was just a simple crush years ago and she was acting so childish about it.

But another part of her argued, _'He embarrassed us,'_

_'It was a simple crush. We were young,' _Another part answered back.

With the mental argument in her mind, she didn't notice Jason moving closer and closer to her until he suddenly hugged her. His body swallowed her small body.

"W-what are you doing?" She blushed, wondering why he grabbed her so suddenly. He pulled her into his lap and lowered his mouth near her ears, "I just want to be friends again."

Before she could control herself, a disappointed sigh past her lips. She slammed her hand over her mouth, while her mind ran tried to figure out why she just sighed.

_'Why should I be disappointed? I _know _I want to be his friend again. Why am I feeling hurt? I should be feeling this way.' _It was already known to her that she had already fallen for him course she tried to denied these unwished-for feelings she felt.

"Sure," She pulled away, hiding her face in her right arm willing her tears to not fall. This action didn't go unnoticed by Jason, "Hey, what's wrong?"

When she got control of herself, she gently,punched his head like how she used to do when they were little and said to him, "I just couldn't stand watching your ugly face tear up in happiness," She teased.

He laughed with her, "Oh, shut up. This is a start of a _wonderful _new friendship," He told her sarcasticly.

She agree but knew this friendship wouldn't last with her new realized feelings.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the classroom with Jason wasn't as awkward as she thought. They talked about random stuff when Jason brought up the letter.<p>

"What am I suppose to do with the letter now?"

"I don't care, just don't show it to anyone,"

"Awwww, fine."

As she opened the door to the classroom, everybody inside was yelling and talking. A group of people walked over to them, waving something in front of her face, "Didn't you seriously write this love letter to Jason before?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! That was all I had time to write.<strong>


End file.
